<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Love Resides by Neila_Nuruodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319761">Where Love Resides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila_Nuruodo/pseuds/Neila_Nuruodo'>Neila_Nuruodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gender-ambiguous Warrior of Light - Freeform, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila_Nuruodo/pseuds/Neila_Nuruodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Home, riding home...</p>
<p>What is home?  Elidibus returns to Amaurot after a lengthy diplomatic duty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elidibus/Amaurotine Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Love Resides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was something special about arriving back in Amaurot.  That first view from the Macarenses Angle always made his breath catch, his shoulders loosen, his eyes prick, just a little, especially after as prolonged an absence as this last one had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was good to see the city once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Granted, this view was one of duty, the Capitol building looming in the near distance his next stop.  Still, he hesitated a moment, breathing in the sweet cool air of the city.  He sighed and, smiling, set out briskly for the Capitol.  Mask after mask greeted him, placid or smiling countenances beneath, punctuated by polite nods of recognition…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Elidibus!  Welcome back!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at the familiar voice, dropping a graceful nod to the speaker.  "Thank you."  Almost he stopped to visit for a moment, but, cognizant that his business at the Capitol was but a stop-over on the way to his true destination, he passed by for now, making a note to call upon this friend once he had more time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grand triple doors of the Capitol hailed him cheerily, as did the swelling crowd filled with increasingly familiar masks.  Mindful of decorum, he slowed his stride to a stately pace, entering through the center doors.  Easy smiles and greetings passed over his lips as he made his way to the Office of the Speaker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lahabrea sat at his habitual position behind the heavy desk.  The scowling mask rose at his intrusion, and a brief smile showed beneath it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Elidibus.  Welcome home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is good to be back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elidibus knew well that the Speaker had little use for pleasantries; ordinarily such a short exchange would be nowhere near sufficient, nigh unthinkable in his line of work.  Lahabrea, though, would be far from offended; he would instead appreciate him getting quickly to the point.  He made his report succinctly, detailing the final terms of the agreements he had secured on his trip, highlighting a few tidbits of information regarding one of the diplomats with whom he had interfaced—information that he believed would come in useful during future encounters and negotiations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All told it took relatively little time—yet he could not deny that his heart was already racing ahead, to the comfortable 30th story double apartment that awaited his return.  He did not let impatience grow, pruning it short each time it sought to send forth tendrils within him.  Much as he wished to wrap up, his report was both important and time-sensitive.  Best do it right the first time around so no second briefing was needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lahabrea sat back once he fell silent, resting elbows on his desk and chin on his fists.  “Skillful work, as always.  We are fortunate to have one as dependable as yourself in the role of emissary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elidibus gave him a deep nod, reading the words as one of Lahabrea’s typically brusque dismissals, but paused as Lahabrea cocked his head, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a hurry to get home?  I suppose you cannot be faulted for that.  You have been away for quite some time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elidibus could not help an answering smile.  “Indeed.  Was there aught else ere I depart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was apparently enough to make Lahabrea chuckle.  “No.  By all means, hurry home.  Take a few days to yourself, please.  You may come in once you have had plenty of time to rest and reacclimate to life in Amaurot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.”  He gave one last nod, smile still lingering, and made his way out of the office.  Now, finally, he let anticipation begin to swell within his breast, allowing it to propel him forward, hastening his strides.  Graceful wrought iron lamps threw puddles of brighter light in the lengthening shadow; each petal-topped fixture slid by faster than the last as he neared his destination.  His home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how swift the lift’s motion, it could not be quick enough for his wishes.  He barely checked his momentum before barreling out, more concerned that he might run full-tilt into one of his neighbors and create a poor impression upon his return than from any sense of decorum.  Numbers upon doors climbed until he reached the correct one.  Here, though, he paused, taking a deep breath, the tension that had crept upon him in his eagerness falling away.  He stood upon the threshold, now, and this he would savor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened at his touch, and he smiled about the apartment’s living area.  It was just as he had left it, dominated by the grand piano at its center, all other fixtures arranged to pay homage to the gorgeous centerpiece.  He let gloved fingers trail over its lid—no dust, he noted absently, upon the fine wood—as he moved further in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the doorway of the kitchen he drew to a halt.  Someone sat at the table, head bare.  Over their shoulder he glimpsed the screen of a reading device, dense paragraphs of text upon its face.  He smiled, reaching up to lower his hood.  As though somehow sensing the near-silent motion, that head turned…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re home!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reader clattered to the table as his lover dropped the device unceremoniously; the chair nearly fell in the ensuing haste to stand, caught and righted by adroit reflexes.  Even as he loosed the mask from his face, arms wrapped about his waist and a face pressed into his shoulder.  Chest suddenly tight, he returned the embrace, sighing and letting his own head bow to press his face to the side of that cherished head, to catch that heady scent, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the closeness he had missed so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes.  This… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>